Nit Picnic
Nit Picnic is an Creepy Cryptid Friends episode where Riceball has a picnic, but his own bad cooking ruins it . Episode Roles Starring * Riceball Featuring * Hooty * Springy * Sage Appearing * Rinth Plot The episode begins with Riceball (holding a picnic basket and blanket) Hooty, Springy and Sage walking to the top of a hill, were Riceball spreads out the picnic blanket. As Riceball sets down the picnic basket, Springy rubs his belly and licks his lips. Everyone quickly sits down and Riceball begins to pass out what vaguely resembles food. While Riceball smiles happily, the others look in horror at the food. Sage decides to try some first, and after a taking a bite of some food, he quickly pukes in his mouth. Not wanting to upset Riceball however, he quickly swallows and weakly gives a thumbs up. Everyone thinks this to be genuine and both Hooty and Springy grab some food. Hooty gets ready to shove food in hsi beak, when he pauses and grabs a shaker of pepper, which he dumps on said food. He then goes to eat the food, but the pepper makes him sneeze and the sneeze sends the food flying, right into Sage's open mouth. Sage ends up accidentally swallowing the food, and then quickly throws up in his mouth again. He attempts to swallow the puke once more, but only pukes more. Hooty is then seen again, about to sneeze once more, however he holds his beak shut and the pressure of him holding in his sneeze causes his eyes to pop out. Riceball meanwhile doesn't notice anything as his is busy digging through the picnic basket for something. Springy however does notice Hooty, but he also sees that Sage has started to choke on his own puke. Springy decides to help Sage, but as he rushes over, he steps on food and slips, fallign face first into what looks like a pie. Springy lets out a muffled scream and then lifts hsi head up to reveal the "pie" has causes his face to start melting. Riceball is then shown to have found what he was lookign for in the picnic basket, a pie cutter, and looks back up at his friends, only to be shocked at the sight of all three dead. In shock, Riceball goes to run off, only to slip on puke. Riceball then gets back up to reveal the pie cutter stuck in his upper chest. He quickly rips it out, along with a pie shaped chunk of flesh containing his heart. The episode ends with a hungry lookign Rinth stumbling upon the picnic and ignoring the dead bodies as he helps himself to some food. However he quickly starts choking and the iris closes on the lump in this throat. End Tag "Just because it looks bad, doesn't mean it is" Fates Injuries # Hooty's sneezes his eyes out. Deaths # Springy's face melts due to toxic pie. # Sage chokes to death on his own puke. # Hooty bleeds to death from his injuries. # Riceball is stabbed in the chest and subsequently pulls his own heart out. # RInth chokes to death. (Confirmed) Trivia * This is Riceball's first starring role. He previously debuted in Love Flirts.\ * The title of this episode comes from the word "Nitpick". Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode Category:Fan Episodes